


NSFW Ghost BC Oneshots

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, After care, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Ring, Cussing, Dates, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Knotting, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masturbating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Stepping, Teratophilia, Vibrators, size queen, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: A collection of NSFW one-shots in the Ghost Bc universe!If you want to request anything, just leave it in the comments.Chapter 1- Dewdrop/Aether/Swiss Army GhoulChapter 2- Cardinal Copia/AetherChapter 3- Dewdrop/RainChapter 4- Mountain/SwissChapter 5- Cardinal Copia/Aether





	1. Dewdrop/Aether/Swiss Army Ghoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags related to this fic: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Overstimulation, Cussing, Size Queen, and After care

The quiet thumping of Dewdrop’s bouncing foot is what’s keeping him grounded right now. The pressure in his groin hasn’t gone away at all even after he’s jerked himself off. It’s annoying and god damn frustrating. He sits on his bed, continuing to bounce his foot. Dew hasn’t even left his room at all and it’s well-passed midday, but it’s not like he can walk around the church with a fucking boner. It started when he woke up, which was no surprise at the time, but even after fucking himself in his palm _three times,_ it didn’t stop. If he stayed in the bathroom any longer, Rain probably would ask him about it, so he went back to their shared room, hoping to go back to sleep. To no one’s surprise, he couldn’t.

At this point, the urge to grind against his mattress is unbelievably high, but what if Rain comes back? Dammit, why did they have to share rooms? He needs to figure out what to do, he needs a plan. If he stays here, Rain will probably ask him why he hasn’t left. If he goes back to the bathroom, then he’s just going to be in there jacking off for an eternity. Could he ask for help? He knows Swiss and Aether are likely still in their rooms. An innocent question about what’s going on couldn’t hurt anything except his ego. After a few minutes of getting up, going to the door, then sitting back down, he finally leaves his room. Swiss and Aether’s room is thankfully rather close by. Quickly, he shuffles over.

Dewdrop stands at the door, his hands shaking and listening to the muffled sounds coming from inside the room. All he has to do… is open the door… and ask a question. He practices the question in his head at least a hundred times before ever so slowly and quietly knocking on the door. The talking stops and Dewdrop’s heart also feels like it has as well. Is it too late to just turn around and go back? The door opens and Swiss answers.

“Hey, Dewdrop. What’s up?”

“I-I have… a-a question.” Dewdrop sees Swiss’ eyes dart down and Dew covers his face.

Aether calls out from back in the room, “Dewdrop?”

Dewdrop shoves forward and passes Swiss, his eyes starting to water. “I f-fucking have a boner that won’t fucking go away,” Dewdrop looks down at the floor. Aether and Swiss both freeze, look at each other, then back at Dew. “Stop staring!”

Aether gets up from his spot. “Are you in heat…?” he asks.

“Fuck… Is that why…” Dewdrop doesn’t even bother finishing his sentence.

“We could help him through it,” Swiss suggests. “You’re gonna have to shove your ego down your throat if we do,” he says and gives Dew a few pats on the back.

“The fuck do you mean by helping me through it?!”

“Damn, you’re a late bloomer,” Aether mumbles. “Listen, if we… I’m sorry, Swiss, you’re going to have to explain it to him.”

“To put it gently, we fuck you to get this out of your system. If you don’t do anything, it only makes the heat last longer.”

Dewdrop bites hard on his lip, trying to push the stupid fucking images out of his head of getting fucked by his two friends. He starts to cry.

Aether tries to assure him, “H-Hey, it’s alright. Swiss has helped me out with this before. It can stay a secret.”

With no other clear option, Dewdrop sighs, “J-Just… get it over with o-okay?” He rubs the tears out of his eyes and watches Swiss go over to his bed and throw all his blankets on the floor along with his pillow.

“Just start getting undressed. Aether, come help me set this up.”

Dew hesitantly starts unbuttoning his shirt as he watches the two of them make a pile of blankets with a collection of pillows scattered about. He finally takes off his pants and underwear, his face a vibrant shade of red along with his tail wrapping around his leg out of embarrassment. Aether sits down and pats the nest for Dew to sit down in, while Swiss digs around in his dresser. Dewdrop awkwardly lies down and closes his eyes.

Aether speaks up again, “Are you okay with us--”

“Shut the fuck up and just start, okay?”

Dew hears the two of them whisper something and then he suddenly feels a cold, lubed hand wrap around his cock which causes Dewdrop to yelp in surprise. Even though he hates to admit it, finally having friction feels fucking amazing. He opens his eyes and watches as Swiss continues on with his rhythm. Dewdrop bites his lip to stifle a moan, but his mind feels like it’s unraveling. His body wants so much but he’s getting so little. He needs more. He whines and looks at Aether who sits idly by.

He doesn’t want to say it, but his mind feels like it’s melting and Swiss stroking his cock isn’t enough. “Pl-Plea-Please fu-fuck me,” he chokes out.

Aether nods and scooches himself closer. “Are you sure?”

Dewdrop nods and gives a quick response, “Y-yes.”

Aether slowly takes off his pants, takes the bottle of lube that Swiss must have used, and lubes his own dick. Swiss moves off to the side, still pumping Dew’s dick as Aether readies himself. It doesn’t take him long, cause if he did Dewdrop would probably scream, but Aether takes one of the pillows and puts it underneath Dew and gives one powerful thrust inside of him. Immediately, Dewdrop cums all over Swiss’ hands but his body is already itching for more. “Don’t st-stop.”

Aether thrusts into him gently, which pisses Dew off because he _needs_ more, he _craves_ more. “Harder!” he demands.

“I don’t want to hurt you--”

“Just f-fucking do it!”

Aether nods and follows Dew’s request, thrusting into him so, so much harder than he did before. He can feel pain, but he doesn’t care. He still wants--no-- _needs_ more. Before Dew can say anything, Swiss wipes off his hand and on his pants then takes Dew’s cock into his mouth. It feels like a million things are going on and he can’t focus on any of them. The pleasure is enormous and he might just start crying because it feels so good.

“M-More,” he mumbles out.

Hesitantly, while still thrusting into him, Aether adds his fingers to the mix, too. It fucking hurts, but it feels so fucking good. All three of them are making the most obscene of noises. Swiss continues bobbing up and down on Dew’s dick despite Aether pummeling into the much smaller ghoul. His mouth is warm, hot, and fucking perfect. Dewdrop feels tears coming out of his eyes, but he doesn’t care. It all feels far too good for him to care. He cums again, bucking hard into Swiss’ mouth which causes him to gag and pull away. Swiss coughs and spits out some of his jizz on the floor.

Dewdrop wines and looks Swiss in the eye. “You’re such a brat,” Swiss comments and kisses him. Dew’s tongue is already wanting to explore and when he tastes his own cum, it edges him on even more. Swiss’ hand lazily starts jacking Dew off again as he kisses him. Dew feels another cold hand, but instead of it on his dick, it’s playing with his nipples. He can’t even think anymore. There’s so much going on that Dew can’t even handle it. Aether grunts and Dew can feel the ghoul cumming inside of him.

“I need… a break,” Aether says breathlessly while he pulls out.

“Alright, my turn then.”

They switch places, and Dew feels like he might die if nobody starts touching him again. Wasting no time, Swiss pulls down his pants and quickly starts fucking Dewdrop. Aether, on the other hand, catches his breath off to the side. Aether crawls over and lifts Dew’s head into his lap. His fingers stroke through Dew’s hair and he’s saying something, but it’s just that Dew’s brain is completely fried right now. Swiss starts shoving his fingers into him as well, slowly adding more and more as time goes on, and soon enough, he has most of his hand _and_ his dick thrusting into him. Dew continues to cry out of all the pleasure. Aether starts rubbing his hands over Dew’s horns, a more gentle feeling than the thunderous pleasure that’s washing over his body in a million waves.

Dewdrop cums again, a slight, throbbing pain following it as the jizz dribbles onto his stomach. How much more can his body take? Aether starts to carefully play with Dew’s tail, sending what feels like a wave of electricity up his spine. “Don’t-D-Don’t stop!”

Swiss seems to thrust even harder and faster than he was earlier, both of them panting heavily. As his body feasts away at the pleasure, his brain feels like it’s spilling out of his ears. He’s never felt such a powerful craving to be fucked this hard in his entire life. One could describe it like a hungry monster that if you don’t feed it, it will eat away at one’s brain instead. Swiss also cums inside of Dew and has to give himself a few seconds until his hands quickly jerk off Dew as he recuperates.

Dewdrop gives a scream of both pain and pleasure when he cums again, but this time, it’s different. The craving has stopped. His brain finally switches back on and he realizes the gross mess he’s in.

“You alright?” Swiss asks.

“J-Just stop.”

“I’m going to go get some towels,” Swiss says, gets up, and quickly leaves.

Aether lies down next to Dew, pulling the smaller ghoul into him. “You’re alright. You’re okay,” he says while gently petting Dew’s head.

He continues to cry, the moments that just happened replaying in his mind. Both his ass and dick hurt and he’s probably not going to be able to walk right for a day or more. Aether pulls Dewdrop into a hug, still consoling him.

“You did as good as you could, Dew. We’ll get you on suppressors as soon as we can, alright? You still might feel it again in these few days, though. We’ll be here to help.”

“Ugh.”

Dewdrop snivels and buries his head into the pillow that’s been pretty much soaked in his sweat. The door opens and Swiss comes in with a stack of towels. “Sorry for… the mess, Dewdrop.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

Swiss tries his best to clean him up and lies down on the other side of Dew.

“Is it… always like that?”

“Usually, yeah, but first heats are always garbage. Mine lasted two weeks straight and the suppressors didn’t even work during that period,” Swiss explains.

“Mine only lasted for a few days, but I didn’t even know it was a heat until the fourth day.”

“Yeah, but you were the clingiest thing in the world.”

“Yeah…”

They go quiet and Dewdrop takes this time to go to sleep.


	2. Aether/Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardinal and Aether Ghoul go on a date, wanting to spend the evening together. Copia has a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags related to this fic: Light BDSM, Stepping, Vibrators, Rough Sex, Dates, Cock Rings, Biting, Lingerie, and Masochism.
> 
> This is a gift to my friend for Christmas! Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!

Copia stands there, gazing at his reflection. Was this too much? He plays with the small frills on the light pink lingerie he has on anxiously. It’s one of his favorite sets of lingerie and the possibility of Aether, of all people, seeing him in it is exciting yet nerve-wracking. He starts to put on his tight, white pants over his lingerie. He was invited to a night out with Aether just a few hours ago, the usually confident, outgoing ghoul even found himself to stutter and shake out of nerves just asking Copia out. It’s cute, really. Copia puts on an undershirt along with his white jacket over it, hopefully, he won’t get too hot. After combing his hair with his fingers and putting on his hat, he smiles at his reflection. He’s dressed  _ perfectly _ . 

 

Aether paces around in his shared room with a basket full of food and wine in his hand while his roommate, Swiss Army Ghoul, watches him go back and forth unamused. 

 

“You guys have gone on dates before. What’s the big deal about this one?” Swiss asks.

 

Aether stops pacing and looks over at Swiss. “I’m always nervous when it comes to these things! What if I can’t remember an English word? What if come off as too headstrong?”

 

Swiss squints at him. “You’ll do fine. If he’s the right man, then he’d love you regardless.”

 

Aether sighs. “I just don’t wanna mess up. This is the first relationship I’ve had with a human and he’s the frontman to the church. These are high stakes.”

 

“Just… chill out. You’ll be okay,” Swiss assures him and stands up, handing Aether the bouquet of flowers. “Don’t wanna forget these.” 

 

Aether nervously clutches onto the flowers, puts them in the basket, and nods. “Thanks.”

 

“Now go get out there and get some cardinal dick!” Swiss exclaims while giving Aether a light shove towards the door.

 

“Wait…” Aether gives Swiss a look. “If we really  _ do  _ get that far… do you think you could… hangout with Rain and Dewdrop tonight?”

 

“You got it,” Swiss says and gives him a thumbs up.

 

“Fuck, I owe you big time.”

 

Copia walks with his cane down one of the many church’s hallways, making his way to the meeting place. The garden was always lovely this time of year and since its growing to be late in the evening, it won’t be too cold outside either. The Cardinal smiles. Going out with one of the clergy’s ghouls was not something he would have expected upon coming here. He’s talked with Aether before even working with him on stage. At the time, they both did work for the church to gain better positions. Serving as Nihil’s right-hand man while Aether was a bodyguard—more of a caretaker, actually—for Nihil lead both of them to see each other frequently. Copia steps outside, spotting that the outdoor lights are already turned on even though the sun hasn’t set yet. 

 

Copia sits down on one of the many benches, crosses his legs, and stares at the many hundred flowers, vegetables, and fruits covering the garden. As the few minutes pass, Copia feels his heart beat faster and a nervous sweat coming over him. Maybe all the layers were a bit much? Can’t do much about it now, though. He perks up and stills his breath when he hears the door click open,

 

“Copia! I’m sorry if I had you wait for very long.” Aether quickly walks over to him, presenting a bouquet of flowers for him. “These are yours!”

 

Copia blinks then smiles, taking the bouquet and studying the flowers. “Thank you, Aether. You really didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I brought some snacks and wine, too,” Aether says while holding up a bottle of wine, then placing it on the ground.

 

Copia feels his heart sink for a split second.  _ Why didn’t I think of anything like this? Damn. _ “Hell yeah. I’m going to have to step up my game next time,” Copia says and gives Aether a rub on the shoulder. 

 

Aether gives a small huff of laughter and a smile. “Next time, huh?” The ghoul bends over and picks up the wine bottle, unscrewing the cork with one of his claws then offers it to Copia who then grabs and examines it. He doesn’t recognize the name on the label or the design, which being an avid wine drinker himself is quite surprising. 

 

“Did you bring wine glasses?” Copia asks, looking back up and seeing that Aether has yet another bottle.

 

“It, uh, wouldn’t all fit in the basket,” he says and takes a swig of his wine. 

 

Copia looks down at his and follows suit. It’s pleasantly sweet and fruity. Copia carefully sets down the bottle along with the bouquet of flowers on the ground and takes Aether’s hand into his. “You have good taste.”

 

“Are you talking about the wine or are you talking about yourself?” Aether comments. 

 

“You can be the judge,” Copia replies and gives a small squeeze to Aether’s hand.

 

Aether squeezes back and his thumb starts rubbing Copia’s hand. “This is kind of a change in topic, but I wanna thank you for just… being here… with-with me,” Aether stutters slightly. “You’re so beautiful and charismatic. How could I be so lucky, huh?” Aether leans closer, lets his hand go from Copia’s, and wraps it around The Cardinal’s waist instead. 

 

“If you don’t stop, you’re going to feed my ego.” Copia leans into his side. “You’re great, Aether. You’re always thinking one step ahead and, not to mention, you have the greatest ass I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Your ass is pretty cute, too.”

 

Aether leans his face closer and Copia does the same. A small, light kiss that leaves both of them itching for more. Copia whispers into the ghoul's ear, “I may have a little surprise for you tonight.”

 

“Oh? You’re making me excited. Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be outstanding as usual.”

 

They kiss again, much, much deeper and passionate this time. Copia can smell some sort of lavender fragrance coming from Aether from being so near. He’s forgotten how wonderful it is being so close and personal with Aether that these small things make Copia relax. You wouldn’t be able to hear the quiet, almost purr-like sound coming from his throat, or notice how his eyes are such a stunning, beautiful brown. All these small, little details feel like enormous gifts to Copia every time he discovers them again and again. 

 

Copia pulls away and cups Aether’s face with his hands. They stare at each other, the both of them looking at the others face, eyes, and body. Copia is the first to look away. “Dammit. Stop being so pretty.”

 

Aether chuckles and places one of his hands on top of Copia’s, his thumb stroking the top of his hand again. “You’re making this too cheesy,” he teases lightly then gives Copia a peck on the lips. 

 

Copia smiles, his cheeks reddening slightly. Lowering his hands, he grabs his bottle of wine. “You said something about food?”

 

“Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot about it.” Aether grabs a ziplock bag filled with crackers and hands it to Copia. “It’s not the fanciest thing in the world, but I didn’t want us to have to worry about something that—I don’t know—like something that needs to be refrigerated,” he explains. 

 

Copia nods and takes a cracker, and while he crunches away at it, he can’t help but think what kind of sly thing he could do while eating it to gain Aether’s attention. Seeing the ghoul all flustered is probably one of Copia’s favorite sights to see. His favorite moment so far was during the last time they had sex. Copia sitting on his knees with his face covered in Aether’s cum, his hair in a wild mess, and his eyes pleadingly looking up at Aether. If Copia could, he’d love to see the view from a third party perspective. The sight alone made Aether squirm excitedly, a blush growing on his face that one could see even with the mask on. At this very moment, though, he’s not sure if he could recreate a moment just as spectacular as that with only some crackers and wine. Well, it couldn’t hurt to try. 

 

Hesitating, Copia grabs another cracker, unsure of how to pull this off exactly. He puts one end of it barely into his mouth and he squeezes Aether’s arm for his attention. Copia points to the cracker and Aether quickly understands, thank Satan. Aether comes close, biting onto the other half of the cracker and breaking it off, Copia, though, has other plans. He quickly kisses Aether, making an effort to snatch the rest of the cracker in a hot, flamboyant, and romantic fashion. Aether coughs and pulls away, sounding like he’s coughing up a lung and laughing while he does so. 

 

When he finally does recuperate, though, he can’t stop laughing. It’s a dorky, almost hyena-like laughter that you wouldn’t really expect. Copia blushes, not only from the cuteness of his laugh but also because his attempt at being suave and romantic failed quite miserably. Copia chuckles awkwardly and looks away.

 

“Copia,” Aether starts after his fit of laughter, “Why--What were you trying to do there?!”

 

“It was supposed to be… uh, romantic?”

 

“I appreciate you trying, you dork,” Aether says and gives Copia a kiss on the forehead. The ghoul leans back and takes a drink of his wine. Something about this angle just makes Aether look even more beautiful. The mask reflecting a multitude of colors from the lights and flowers, the relaxed demeanor that surrounds him as he lounges, and how the cute smile of his shows off his slightly pointed teeth. One might say that this description is seeping with the lies of love, but the way Copia sees it, he believes every word to be true. The Cardinal is a lucky, lucky man. 

 

Once Aether is done drinking his wine, Copia pulls the ghoul in for another kiss. He can taste the wine as he continues to kiss Aether. Even though this small date has been cute and quaint, Copia won’t lie that he’d rather go and show off his lingerie for Aether. To further this message, Copia’s hands start to roam around Aether’s body, one eventually groping and kneading the ghoul’s ass. 

 

Aether breaks away from the kiss for a second, “You cheeky bastard.”

 

“Heh,  _ cheeky,”  _ Copia gives a squeeze to his ass then pulls Aether into another kiss.

 

Carefully, Aether then lifts Copia onto his lap and starts biting and kissing at his neck. He knows he’ll be getting a hickey there, that’s for certain, but the feeling against his neck is too pleasant to have Aether stop. Plus, he’d love to show it off at work tomorrow. Abruptly breaking the moment, Copia feels a sharp pain in his neck and Aether freezes.

 

“Copia…?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“I drew some blood…”

 

Copia rubs the area with his hand and looks at his fingers. He wasn’t lying. There is definitely some blood there. “Keep going.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Well, actually… do you have any band aids in your bedroom?”

 

“I… do.”

 

Copia smirks, gives Aether a peck on the lips, and then stands up. He picks up his wine, too. “Let’s get this… checked out, huh?”

 

The two of them walk together in the near quiet hallway and Aether—not kidding—starts blowing out steam… or smoke? It seems to be an Aether Ghoul thing where if they’re overwhelmed, they puff out smoke. It’s hellishly cute, really. 

 

“So… Copia. Are we, uh, actually addressing your neck?”

 

Copia pauses for a second. “How ‘bout I get it figured out myself while you wait outside.”

 

Aether opens his mouth, letting out steam again, and squints at Copia. “Is this something about the surprise you said earlier?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’m taking that as a yes, then,” Aether says and rustles Copia’s hair gently. After walking back to Aether’s room for a few minutes, Aether knocks on the door, waiting for any response before opening the door. 

 

“So you want me to stand and wait outside?” Aether asks while he gets a small box and hands it to Copia.

 

“Yes.” He nods and opens the box. “Carry on, now,” Copia says, shooing him.

 

“Alright. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

The door shuts behind Aether and Copia is left alone in the room. He stares at the box of bandaids, then tosses them onto a dresser. Carefully, he starts undressing, and as he does so, he feels his heart rate quicken out of excitement. With a few hard pulls to his pants, he gets them off and now he’s left in his beautiful lingerie. He really wish he could see himself right now, but he doesn’t see a mirror or anything in the room, sadly. His hands nervously play with the frills and Copia can feel his face turning red. The thought flaunters his mind again,  _ was this too much?  _ Regardless of his worries, Copia sits down on one of the beds and calls, “Alright, you can come in now.”

 

Aether opens the door and quickly spots Copia, his jaw opens wide. A big puff of smoke comes out of him as the ghoul continues to stare. Lovely. 

 

“Was the lingerie your, uh, surprise?” he asks, closing the door and fanning away the smoke as he walks towards Copia. 

 

“It is, yes.” Copia feels his dick start to harden and Aether notices that quite quickly, too, as he can’t take his eyes off Copia anyway.

 

“Wow…You look...Fuck, wow. You’re gorgeous,” Aether fumbles. He sits down, still admiring him. Copia wears his pink, lacey lingerie set with matching stockings and one can perfectly see the soft parts of Copia, too, like his thighs and stomach. Aether lets out another puff of steam out from his mouth. 

 

“May I…?” Aether starts.

 

“Only if you be careful to my lingerie.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Aether pushes Copia back on the bed, the ghoul’s eyes still darting up and down Copia’s body. He can feel his dick tent more in his panties. Aether runs his warm hands down Copia’s stomach, then down to his thighs. The ghoul stiffens.

 

“Can I take a picture of you…? Only if you want of course it’s just… you look so pretty,” Aether explains.

 

Copia smiles. “How about you let me get worked up first and take a video so it can last longer.”

 

Aether lets out yet another puff of steam and nods, eagerly getting off the bed and retrieving his phone. Copia doesn’t wait and he starts to touch himself, stroking his cock still covered by the lingerie. Aether digs through a bag of his, quickly finding his phone, plus some lube, and getting in position. “Okay, i-it’s recording.”

 

Copia stares at the camera and pulls down his panties, revealing his semi-hard cock. He starts jerking himself off. Copia didn’t forget to make his best, most obscene noises, either. “Aether,” he moans his name and he can see the ghoul straighten. The ghoul has his hand in his pants too, now that he notices. “Don’t you want to bend me o-over and fuck me into the bed? Don’t you want—mmh—to see my face covered in your cum?” 

 

“Fuck…” Aether mumbles quietly. 

 

“Make me cry out your name, Aether. Make me b-beg. I want to be your little toy, so you can fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a day straight,” Copia continues. He starts stroking himself faster and gives his best porn star moans just for Aether. 

 

Aether lowers his phone and tosses it onto his bag. “You sound so slutty.”

 

Despite how eager Copia wants to continue, Copia stops stroking himself and looks up at Aether. “Take me up on the offer then.”

 

“I’ll play a little rough tonight, as long as you’re fine with it. I have a few things I want to try out, too.”

 

“Just fuck me hard. I’m fine with whatever you do,” Copia says.

 

“Good.” Aether says and gets up off the bed, this time burrowing through his dresser. He comes back with red rope, what looks like a cock ring, and a vibrator. Copia’s eyes light up. “Give me your hands.”

 

Copia does what he’s ordered and he watches eagerly and patiently as Aether restrains him. After he’s finished, Aether’s hand quickly moves to Copia’s rear, squeezing it, then sneaking his hand under the underwear and continuing to grope and massage his ass. “You look beautiful, Copia. You weren’t wrong, either, because I want to fuck you so badly right now, but I want to play with you first.” Copia gets a shiver down his spine. “Do you want me to play with you?” he whispers.

 

“Y-Yes. Please play with me, Aether.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

Aether gives one last squeeze to his ass before he moves away. “Just to be careful, can you give me a safeword?”

 

Copia pauses to think for a moment. If he’s asking for a safeword, he really might be going a bit harder than usual. “Uh…coochie.”

 

Aether pauses and slowly nods. “Alright… coochie it is then,” he says, then chuckles. “Okay, okay. Also, I’m only going to use this cock ring… until a bit later.” Aether takes a deep breath, lets out some steam, and starts again. His hands roam around Copia’s body, ignoring Copia’s dick. He feels his thighs, kneading and caressing him softly. The ghoul’s hands are warm and a little calloused, and honestly, he’d really appreciate them on his cock right now. Regardless, Aether continues massaging him, but this time his chest. He plays around with the strap of his lingerie and gets his hand underneath the bra to play with Copia’s nipple. His thumb rolling over it slowly, painstakingly slow. Copia bucks his hips forward, trying to get Aether to play with his dick. 

 

“Desperate, huh?” Aether says and pauses. “You’re so horny, aren’t you? If you be patient, I’ll suck you off, but if you’re not, I’ll punish you. Is that fair?”

 

Copia nods. “Y-Yes.”

 

Aether licks his lips and scooches forward, leaning over Copia. His fingers gently massage his face, his fingers rubbing the soft, sensitive skin underneath his eyes. Copia closes his eyes and relaxes as Aether continues to methodically massage his face. Aether gives him a light peck on the lips, then Copia feels the weight of the bed shift around and he opens his eyes. With the vibrator in hand, Aether gives Copia another devilish look. 

 

“You want me to touch you with this, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Aether turns it on, the buzzing making Copia’s heart start to race. “I will, but if you stop begging, I’ll stop.”

 

Copia nods and Aether sets the vibrator at the base of his cock. The feeling was more pleasurable than he estimated, causing Copia to moan. “Shit, please don’t stop. It feels so good, Aether.” Aether slowly moves it upward. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. Fuck… Aether it feels so good.”

 

Amidst Copia’s own brain drowning in lust and pleasure, he sees Aether, again, stroking his own cock. As Copia continues muttering out his pleases, his legs squirm and his hands pulls against his restraints. The vibrator feels so good against his cock and he just wants  _ more _ . Sooner or later, Copia starts slipping up with his words, unable to keep up with the pleasure. Aether doesn’t miss that either. He moves the vibrator away and up in the air.

 

“What were you saying, Copia?”

 

“Ah, please. I want you to touch me with it again, Aether.”

 

Aether continues to play dumb, “Touch you with what?” 

 

“Touch me with the vibrator, p-please.”

 

Aether nods and starts over, the vibrator back at the base of Copia’s cock. “I’ll give you a different job, since you can’t beg for me,” Aether says and shifts forward again. “Suck on my fingers.”

 

Aether offers his hand and Copia takes two of his fingers into his mouth. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on sucking despite the immense waves of pleasure coming from his cock. He feels the vibrator move away again and Copia makes a sound of displeasure, but he feels Aether’s finger rubbing the tip of his cock and his other hand slipping out of his mouth. Copia opens his eyes and sees Aether has what he assumes to be precum on his fingers. The ghoul looks at his fingers then at Copia. He doesn’t even have to say anything as Aether offers his hand again. The taste is not his favorite, but he wants to clean Aether’s hands of his precum regardless. 

 

“Wow, look at you. You’re such a good boy, Copia.” Aether stares at him intently, his gaze akin to a predator watching its prey. “So desperate to please…” The fingers slip out of his mouth again and Aether looks at his spit covered hand. He adjusts himself again, moving back and settling in. Copia yelps as he feels the ghoul pull at the lingerie and his spit covered fingers entering him hard and fast. He thrusts his fingers with a fast rhythm and Copia squirms, restless with pleasure. 

 

“Can I trust you to beg for me again?” Aether asks as he continues to fuck him.

 

Copia nods. “Yes, yes you can trust me. I’ll beg, Aether. I’ll beg.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Copia sees a toothy grin flash underneath Aether’s mask as he starts to speak, “Don’t stop p-please. I’m being g-good.” He feels the pace slow. “Please just--mmh--just fuck me until I can’t think anymore, Aether.”

 

Aether lifts up Copia’s leg, kissing up the inside of his thigh just above where his stockings end. Slowly, he kisses up to his cock and he lets out hot steam from his mouth before sucking his dick.

 

“Please don’t stop. Please d-don’t fucking stop. I love you so much, Aether. Fuck… you feel so fucking good.”

 

Aether’s mouth is  _ warm _ . Very, very warm and very, very wet. The sounds from both his fingers still fucking Copia and Aether sucking him off are so obscene, but Copia is loving all of it so very much. “Fuck, don’t stop, please.”

 

Copia feels Aether’s sharp teeth either purposefully or accidentally graze against his dick, and even though it hurts, he fucking loves it. He moans ridiculously loud, having no care in the world with who hears. Aether stops. 

 

“Please, Aether, please keep fucking me,” Copia whines.

 

Aether hesitates before going back down on him, but this time, he grazes his teeth a bit harder this time and Copia moans from the pain mixed with pleasure. It hurts, but his masochistic wants are shining oh so very brightly. “Fuck, dammit, do it again.” Aether complies, repeating his actions for a third time. Copia jerks away, but quickly bucks into his mouth. It feels like he’s melting, his brain turning into goop. Aether licks over where his teeth skimmed against his dick in an effort to smooth the pain some. Aether removes his fingers and mouth from Copia, sitting up and wiping his hands on his pants along with wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

 

“Do you want to cum, Copia?”

 

He nods. “Yes, yes please let me cum.”

 

“I’ll give you thirty seconds to cum inside me. If you don’t… you won’t cum until the next ten minutes at the very least.”

 

Copia swallows the lump in his throat as he watches Aether finally take off his pants, his dick hard and fully visible for Copia’s eyes. Without the use of his hands, Aether is the one to get them both situated.

 

“Your thirty seconds start… now,” he says, taking in Copia’s dick with his ass. Instantly, Copia is thrusting into him wildly and Aether is making the most beautiful of noises. Almost every thrust and Aether has to let out some steam along with a gorgeous moan. Copia feels the pressure build in his lower abdomen, his mind is buzzing with what feels like electricity from all the pleasure, and he’s absolutely loving the sight of Aether riding his cock. It’s a lot. Too much even. 

 

But before he could cum, though, Aether gets off of him, breathless, and Copia knows he won’t be getting his treatment until a while longer. “Times up, Cardinal,” Aether says as he grabs the cock ring and placing it at the base of his cock. “Don’t want you cheating now, have we? Now, get on your knees on the floor.”

 

Aether helps Copia sit up, as the man is restrained, and he does what he was told. Aether half heartedly puts his pants back on, not caring to zip up his fly. The outline of his cock is clearly visible and Copia can’t help but smile. The ghoul leans down, adjusting the lingerie so it’s now…  _ somewhat _ covering Copia’s cock. 

 

“So you’re into pain, Copia? Or at least me biting at your dick, huh?” he asks as he playfully ruffles Copia’s hair.

 

“I-I am... kind of a m-masochist,” Copia confesses, his want to get off showing in his speech. 

 

“ _ Fantastic _ .” 

 

Copia is pushed back onto the cold floor and he feels Aether step on his crotch. He shuts his eyes tightly and groans, while Aether slowly digs his foot down more into his balls. He feels his eyes tear up from the pain and his body tries to squirm away out in reaction. Aether lifts up his foot, setting it back down on the floor, then kneels down and rubs his cock through the lingerie. 

 

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Aether asks, genuine concern shining in his voice and face.

 

“No, not at all. You can go rougher with me, Aether. I am… your toy after all.”

 

“Mmm, fuck,” Aether mumbles and stands back up. He sets his foot down again, this time on his chest, and presses his weight down. “You’re so cute when you’re horny,” he comments. “And with all this lingerie… you spoil me.” 

 

Copia looks up at Aether, having full trust in him. Aether takes his foot off again and Copia catches some of his breath while Aether walks back over to his bag, retrieving his phone and then the vibrator. Before Copia could pose in any fashion, Aether takes a few pictures and tosses his phone on the bed. All of the attention is back on the Cardinal. Aether kneels down again, looking at the vibrator in his hands.

 

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll touch you with this again, but you have to suck me off first. Is that clear?” Copia nods, already trying to sit up again. “Good, good,” Aether says and stands up, turning the vibrator off, tossing it back on the bed, and pulling his pants down. Seems like it was a fruitless act to even put them back on in the first place. With no hesitation, Copia takes his dick into his mouth, circling his tongue around his head. He needs to please, he needs to be a good boy for Aether, and he desperately needs to cum. One of Aether’s hands gets a hold on the back of Copia’s hair, already starting to pull on it. 

 

“Fuck,” Aether simply mutters out. No pet name, no compliment, just a simple swear. Copia takes more of his dick, trying to get his rhythm faster with deeper bobs of his head. He hears Aether let out a puff of steam before the ghoul bucks into his mouths, but the Cardinal takes it in stride and takes in all of his dick, his nose pressed up against Aether’s pelvis. Thank Satan he’s had practice or else he probably would have choked. Aether pulls on Copia’s hair hard enough for Copia to be pulled back and almost off of Aether’s dick. He loves seeing Aether like this. It's one of his favorite things in the world. If only Aether would let him take a picture of this moment for some... future material, but he doubts his chances.

 

He can hear Aether more frequently let out steam and the room continues to get warmer as time goes on. It’s warm. Very, very warm. Aether slowly gains a rhythm of bucking into Copia’s mouth, fucking his mouth more than anything. Copia would love to use his hands, as he can’t help pulling against his restraints. He wants to touch him so badly. Touch his ass, touch his cock, he doesn’t care what it is he just wants to touch him with something other than his mouth. Aether becomes harder with his thrusts and it’s becoming more and more difficult to suppress the need to gag. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Aether repeats, more haggard this time. Copia looks up, a steady stream of smoke coming out of Aether’s mouth and nose. At this point, the whole room will fill with the smoke and steam. Copia hums, hoping to create a good sensation on Aether’s cock and to maybe even get more out of him. He hears a lovely moan as a reward. The small noise was short lived, but that doesn’t stop it from fueling Copia more on his endeavors. The Cardinal continues humming against Aether’s dick and the ghoul starts making more and more lovely sounds for him. 

 

The sounds are quick and small that are intoxicating to hear. He wants Aether to fuck him so, so much, too. If Copia makes him cum here, he’ll get played with himself, but he doubts Aether will take the cock ring off until later. Aether makes a loud drawn out moan, his hand pulling hard at Copia’s hair. Aether cums into Copia’s mouth and Copia makes sure to swallow all of it. It’s oddly warm and fluffy, not something one would expect with cum. Oh how he loves the mysteries that ghouls present. Copia takes his mouth off of his dick, licking it as he does so, and looks up at Aether catching his breath. 

 

Aether lifts up Copia’s chin, still panting, and looks him in the eye. “You... did a good job. I think it's time for your reward, Cardinal,” he says and ruffles Copia’s hair playfully.

 

Copia feels his face flush and his heart beat faster. His eyes are trained on Aether as the ghoul walks back over to the bed, picking up the vibrator and looking down at Copia. Sitting back down, Aether turns the vibrator on again and rolls it in the palm of his hand. Copia’s eyes are trained on it, maybe a part of brain thinking that if he looks at it long enough, Aether will finally start touching him with it. “Aether… please,” Copia insisted, trying to pull his best puppy dog eyes. 

 

Aether slowly sets the vibrator at the base of Copia’s cock again, slowly trailing it up and down. The vibrator being pressed against the fabric of the lingerie and his dick is such a unique feeling that is making his body feel as if it’s a liquid. He wants to cum so desperately now. All the built up pressure with no release is stimulating, yes, but finding that release is all that his mind is set on right now. Aether’s other free hand roams around Copia’s body, playing with the straps of the lingerie and pulling and snapping them against the Cardinal from time to time. 

 

“You’re so...ugh, you’re so pretty, Copia,” Aether mumbles out. “You’re doing a lovely job. You’re making me hard again just by watching you,” he says and lets some more steam out from his mouth. “Do you want to cum?”

 

Copia nods and whimpers, barely able to say anything at all, “Pl-Please.”

 

“I’ll give you ten seconds this time while I ride you. Understand?”

 

Again, Copia nods, eager for release. Aether pulls down the lingerie enough to expose Copia’s cock and he takes off the ring quickly before he rides his dick. The mental counter in his head starts.  _ Ten _ . Copia fucks into Aether hard, the ghoul going with the rhythm and grunting along with each thrust.  _ Six.  _ It’s like a mad rush, Copia’s mind focusing on one thing and one thing alone.  _ Three.  _ Before he could continue to count down any further, Copia cums. He pants, his body relaxing, and he watches Aether get off of him. 

 

Aether pulls the lingerie back over Copia’s cock and gives no time for rest for Copia, as he flips him over, pulls the lingerie aside and starts fucking him hard. It’s like his brain has to connect with his body again to realize what’s going on and the impact is like getting thrown into a brick wall at full force. Copia can hear Aether’s grunts and pants as he fucks him senseless, the ghoul having no time for caution it seems. Copia lets out a moan that quickly turns into a scream of pleasure. He feels the ghoul’s hand slip underneath him, the hand giving a squeeze to Copia’s belly, then trailing downwards to his dick. Aether’s pace slows down as he starts to stroke his cock and he eventually just stops, making Copia desperately start to get some movement again, fucking himself on Aether’s dick. 

 

“Aether, please, please fuck me. I need you so bad,” Copia begs. 

 

“Hmm,” is the only response he gets from Aether. 

 

Aether continues pumping the Cardinal’s dick with his hand, his thumb then rolling over his tip slowly. “ _ Please, Aether. I need you to fuck me, pl-please. I need you so bad,”  _ Copia calls out loudly. “I’ll be good for you! Please, Aether!”

 

The ghoul’s hand slinks out and Aether starts fucking him again, not as hard, but it’s absolutely fucking better than nothing. Aether starts kissing and biting Copia’s back, the ghoul playfully nipping in certain areas. Copia squirms, ticklish. Aether pauses, then changes his spot where it’s more centered in his back. His back will most certainly be covered in hickies and bites when they’re finished. Aether continues thrusting into him, his pace starting to quicken again. With no regard to volume, Copia moans again. It’s long and drawn out, and not to mention loud, too. Anyone in the area probably knows their fucking either by the steam slinking out underneath the door or from the loud sounds coming more from Copia than Aether. 

 

Unexpectedly, Aether bites down hard on Copia’s shoulder, which causes Copia to yelp in surprise. He licks the area again, then finds a new spot to bite down on as he continues fucking him. Copia drags his nails into the floor from the concoction of pain and pleasure, making a bad screeching sound that they both ignore. Aether continues to up the ante, fucking into him harder with each thrust. The ghoul’s nails dig into Copia’s back and sides, causing Copia scream into a moan. At this rate, Copia won’t be able to walk for at least a day. It’s just the price to pay to be dicked down. With Aether pounding into him, Copia feels as if his brain and body are melting again, fully letting himself go with the pleasure. Copia cums again, sadly ruining his garments

 

Still having stamina, Aether continues to fuck Copia through his orgasm then pulls out. Copia catches his breath and looks back at Aether who’s giving himself a handjob as Copia recuperates. He watches the ghoul unravel more and more until he cums into his palm, the both of them lying breathlessly on the floor. 

 

“I don’t think… I could do any more, Cardi,” Aether says with a chuckle.

 

Copia slowly sits up, feeling the pain in his back and ass more than anything. “I don’t blame you.” He starts taking off his lingerie and sees Aether getting up to help him take it off, too. 

 

“I’ll have to show you some of the pictures I got,” he says as he undoes a clasp. 

 

Copia smiles and gets out of the lingerie, quickly lying down on Aether’s small bed, the ghoul quick to join after he retrieves his phone. “Look at this one!”

 

Copia squints at the picture. “Kinda looks like I need to sneeze,” Copia says and snuggles up with Aether, the ghoul’s arm curling around Copia.

 

“Kinda does… Wait, how about this one?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty hot. I wish I could have gotten some pictures of you, you know,” he says and pokes Aether in the side.

 

“I promise that you can do that all you wish next time.” Aether leans over and pecks Copia on the forehead and turns off his phone. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Okay, good.” There’s a pause before Aether speaks again. “You might… smell like me for a bit. The other ghouls will know for sure, anyway.”

 

“I don’t care. We were loud enough that anyone around would probably hear.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Copia adjusts himself and closes his eyes, quickly dozing off.

  
  
  


“Hey, Aether!” Swiss calls out, while Aether sits at the cafeteria eating his breakfast. Swiss Army sits down across from him. “You guys were so loud last night. All three of us could hear you even from Dew’s room.”

 

Aether blushes, quickly stammering, “Wh-I...S-Sorry…” 

 

“No need to be sorry. I’m more proud of you than anything,” Swiss says as he wipes a fake tear from his eye and places his hand on his heart. “Dew will probs be pissy about it, but that’s nothing different.”

 

“Right…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rain/Dewdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of sin happens in the tour bus. In an attempt to stay quiet and also to satiate their needs, Rain and Dewdrop fuck in the bathroom, hoping they won't get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags related to this fic: Blow jobs, Scratching, Light Masochism, Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbating, and Slight Exhibitionism.
> 
> This fic will likely tie into another one when they're all at a hotel ;^) Thanks for reading!

Rain is the first one back on the tour bus, his feet sore and his mind tired from the ritual. He looks at his bunk with disdain, his neck still sore from sleeping on it from the past four nights. Maybe, if The Cardinal had energy left in him, Rain could sweet talk Copia into getting them some hotel rooms, but it being this late already, he doubts it. He sits on his bunk, hunching and rubbing his neck, as the air ghoul, Cumulus, walks in.

“Hey, Rain. You feeling all right?” she asks as she gets a water bottle from the mini fridge.

“Neck still kinda hurts.”

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

Rain looks up at her. “You don’t think Copia would get us some hotel rooms tonight?”

“I doubt it. At the very least, you could ask him for some hotel stays tomorrow,” she says then gets her bathroom bag. “I really would love a shower. Anyway, I’m gonna go brush my teeth and get ready to go to bed.”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Rain lies down and rests his head on his pillow. In all honesty, he doesn’t know how he’s been getting so much pain. Minutes tick by with Rain trying to mess with his pillow and position, everyone eventually getting on the bus, the last person being Copia.

“Hey, Copia,” Rain half-whispers, some others already fast asleep, which he doesn’t blame them. “Do you think we could stay at a hotel tomorrow night?”

Copia seems sluggish and fatigued, dark circles under his eyes visible from him removing his makeup. “Oh, uh, sure. Remind me in the morning all right?” The man wastes no more time to get to his own bunk. Rain lies in the darkness, looking straight across and at Dew, who is fast asleep. _It’s a good thing nobody here snores_ , Rain thinks then goes right to sleep himself.

Rain wakes up, unsure of what woke him in the first place. He digs around for his phone to check the time, but as he turns it on, he hears a faintly surprised gasp come from Dew. Quickly turning off his phone; he looks in the darkness, squinting, to look at Dew. Most of the blankets that draped over him earlier have been thrown off and the ghoul is wearing nothing but his boxers. And now he’s finally recognizing it, Dew’s hand is slinked _into_ said boxers. Rain freezes in the realization of having caught Dewdrop masturbating, which, given all the shared space, is fair. He’s surprised he hasn’t caught someone masturbating before.

Rain turns on his side, now looking at the wall. After a few moments, he hears Dew’s breathing hitch and Rain still can’t help feeling like he’s intruding. _Does Dew know I’m awake?_ It doesn’t seem like Dewdrop cares too much as he continues his little job, regardless. Rain can only imagine exactly what he’s doing, his mind creating the lewdest of images. Dewdrop with a hand of his wrapped around his cock, trying so hard to stifle his moans as he pleasures himself. _How long has he been going at it?_ Rain scolds himself for thinking of anything on the subject at hand, now fighting with his mind to make sure there are zero pictures of Dewdrop masturbating in his head. Dewdrop lets out a small moan and Rain feels a tightness with his pants.

Rain bites his lips and mentally swears. He tries to think of some gross, old man, but still being able to hear Dewdrop’s quiet gasping and moaning isn’t helping him at all. Rain slowly looks over at Dew, confirming that the fire ghoul is, in fact, still jerking himself off. Dewdrop lets out a fairly louder moan, his head tilting back, and then he sighs and relaxes. _Did I just watch him orgasm?_ Any hopes of not having a full-blown erection have left, as now his dick is creating a sizeable tent with his pants. Dew slowly sits up and Rain freezes, his erection completely visible if Dew would simply glance over. Rain shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep until he stops hearing Dewdrop shift around.

Rain peeks at Dew the ghoul sitting on his bunk and cleaning himself up. For a moment, they lock eyes with each other. Rain feels as if his heart stops when Dew smirks at him.

Rain stammers, “D-Dew, I—“

Dewdrop holds up a finger to his lips, shaking his head at Rain. Rain swallows a lump in his throat. The fire ghoul stands up, motioning for Rain to follow, which, cautiously, he does and walks with Dew into the small bathroom. The light from the bathroom hurts his eyes but they quickly adjust.

Despite how tiny Dewdrop looks, he presses Rain against the wall, practically pinning him there and pressing himself against Rain’s erection. “We have to stay quiet,” Dew whispers, then leans in close, the hot feeling of the fire ghoul’s breath giving Rain shivers up and down his spine. “You watched me, didn’t you?” he questions with a smile on his face.

Rain’s eyes dart away and he confesses, “I…I-I did.”

“Do you want me to deal with—“ Dewdrop’s hand rubs against Rain’s erection—“this?”

“Please,” he spoke in a whisper.

Dewdrop nods and takes no time getting on his knees. Rain closes his eyes, feeling Dewdrop pull down Rain’s pants easily. Before he pulls down Rain’s boxers though, Dew speaks up again, “Just remember to stay quiet.” Rain gives a small ‘mhmm’ in response.

The boxers are pulled down and Dew’s mouth wraps around the water ghoul’s cock. Already, Rain lets out a whimper, quickly realizing his mistake and settling for putting his hand in his mouth to stifle any other dangerous moan that will roll out of him. Rain opens his eyes and looks down at Dewdrop and the sight alone is something he wants to remember. Dewdrop with his mouth full of Rain’s cock, the powerful lust in his eyes, and how Dew already has another erection. Dewdrop’s tongue is skillful and feels as if it’s setting off alarms of pleasure within Rain. His mind is curious with where Dewdrop got all the practice, but Rain quickly remembers all the times he has sensually licked his fingers and guitar picks. Before he can question it any further, his mind fuzzes.

Dewdrop continues, his head bobbing and making a rhythm. Rain starts sliding down the wall ever so slowly as his legs start to weaken from the pleasure. His mind is so focused on how Dewdrop looks as he takes his cock in his mouth. Dewdrop looks up at him and if Rain’s face wasn’t red all ready, it definitely is a bright shade of red now. Rain looks away and bites onto his hand out of fear of making a sound.

Dewdrop gives a quiet hum, giving a great unique feeling on his dick. This whole situation is so fucking hot if Rain ignores the fear and then the following embarrassment if they get caught, but keeping in his own moans and whimpers are growing to be more difficult. His mind can’t fret about that now though, as Dewdrop pulls away and Rain whines for not having Dew’s hot mouth on him anymore.

Before Rain could say anything, Dew puts his finger up to his mouth again and Rain follows the order. Dewdrop rubs his finger against the tip, dragging it up and down oh so slowly. The fire ghoul gives small, light kisses on the sides of Rain’s dick, each time his lips pressing against him just brings more of the craving of having it in Dew’s mouth again. “Dew,” he tries to say with his hand in his mouth, voice muffled.

Dewdrop looks up at him, a smile growing on his face. All he simply does is put his finger up to his lips. Rain slides down the wall, now eye to eye with Dewdrop and they both stare at each other for a few moments. Dew leans in, swatting away Rain’s raised hand and starts kissing him, and Rain moans into the kiss as he feels a hand wrapping around his shaft. The kiss is sloppy, the two of them both focusing on the handjob, and at one point, Rain forgot to take a breath. Dewdrop pulls away and rests his forehead against Rain’s as he watches his own handy work while Rain catches his breath. As Dewdrop continues, Rain wraps his arms around Dew, his sharp nails dig into his bare back, and Rain feels like he’s on the edge of orgasm. Accidentally, he lets out a moan and Dew, with great haste, puts his own fingers into Rain’s mouth, which he starts to suck on with desperation.

Rain’s claws dig more and more into Dew’s back as Rain is further pushed on, and he eventually hears Dew hiss out from the pain. Out of fear of hurting him, Rain opens his mouth, but the grunt of pain turns into a moan of pleasure. _Was that okay?_

“Harder,” Dewdrop speaks softly as he takes back his fingers and starts rubbing Rain off with his now spit slickened hand.

Hesitantly, Rain follows the request and Dewdrop winces but seems to stifle a moan. Rain, not wanting to go any farther with any explicit consent, rests his hands and quickly forgets the moment as his mind becomes refocused on the pleasure that’s flooding through him. Quickly, Dewdrop lowers his mouth onto Rain’s cock again, the wet heat from his mouth unexpected and making Rain cum, a rather loud moan escaping him. The water ghoul is quick to realize his mistake and he bites hard on his tongue. Dewdrop sits up, seductively licking his lips as Rain sits there wide-eyed and fearful that he was too loud.

A hard kiss on the lips from Dewdrop lessens his nerves. The kiss is messy, eager, and obviously melts with desperation from Dew. Rain runs a finger from the base of Dew’s cock to the very tip, making him shudder. Rain’s other hand starts toying with his nipple and Dew pulls away with his mouth shut tight, wanting and craving just to moan as loud as he can. Now Rain feels completely in the zone just by Dewdrop’s reaction. He pushes Dewdrop down onto the floor and Rain leans over him, taking in the sight. The man’s gaze is fixated on Rain, his nipples are hard, along with his dick.

Rain leans down, licking and lightly biting on his nipple, which sadly doesn’t earn him a moan, but it does make Dewdrop squirm underneath him, his breathing fast and heavy. Rain continues and starts rubbing Dew off again. Following Rain’s own technique, Dewdrop puts his hand in his mouth. The water ghoul pulls away but starts sucking and biting at the skin around his nipple, hopefully going to leave hickies. Rain’s lazy with his strokes, his mind more focused on what his mouth is doing, but he gets the hint when Dewdrop starts bucking into his hand. He sits up and quickens his pace with his strokes. Dewdrop is absolutely loving and eating up all of the pleasure. The look on his face exudes bliss, but he won’t admit it to Dew that he looks a bit dumb.

Regardless, Rain continues. It’s not very long until Dew reaches his own orgasm. His cum spills over his stomach and he takes his hand out of his mouth, looking down at his own seed. He takes a few deep breathes before speaking breathlessly, “We’ll have to… clean it up.” Rain pauses for a moment before leaning down and licking his stomach clean. Dew gasps and jerks around until Rain’s finished and wiping his mouth with his hand. “I’m ticklish there, asshole.”

Rain smiles and mockingly puts his finger up to his lips, which Dewdrop rolls his eyes at and starts standing up and Rain follows suit. Before they leave the bathroom, Dewdrop gives Rain a kiss on the cheek, although he’s not sure as to why, he’s grateful anyway. They head out, Rain shutting the door quietly behind him and tries hard to get back into his bunk without making too much noise. Part of Rain really wishes he could have taken Dewdrop to a more private place. Gives the ghoul more reason to want that stay at a hotel. Plus, he’s sure the others can have their own fun there. It’s not long until Rain falls asleep.

  
  



	4. Mountain/Swiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour bus has little to zero personal space. After Swiss overhearing Rain and Dewdrop going at it, he gets a bit envious of what they both achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: Hot tub sex, illustration, anal fingering and sex
> 
> Thank you SO much to monstrancecok on tumblr for making fanart of this chapter! Please go give em love!!

Swiss yawns while he makes sure his guitar, is in tune. He really didn’t get the best of sleep as Rain and Dewdrop were just going at it the night before. If they were trying to be quiet, they did a terrible job at it. He listens carefully to the tone of his guitar, adjusting the pegs ever so slightly to get everything perfectly in tune. He sits on a stool in the practice room, a few of the other ghouls are getting prepared for the ritual as well as him. Looking up at the clock, he notes that they’ll be starting in thirty minutes.

Swiss Army looks over at the door as he spots Mountain come in. He gives him a wave and flags him over.

“Hey, what’s up?” Swiss asks casually.

“Nothing really.” Mountain walks over and pulls up a stool next to Swiss. “I’m looking forward to staying in that hotel tonight.”

“We’re actually going? Sweet. I hope there’s a hot tub.”

“You think you’d even have the energy for that?”

“Definitely.” Swiss can imagine it now, the hot water soothing his body and mind. The church should really invest in buying a hot tub. “I just want to zone out and relax. I got some shit sleep last night though, so I might accidentally make it to the bed sooner than the pool,” he explains.

“Really? What kept you awake?”

Swiss sighs. “Dew and Rain were just going at it. Its lucky you’re a heavy sleeper.”

“They were?” Mountain’s eyes widen, a cute look of surprise on his face.

“Oh, yeah. They were totally fucking. I’d be surprised if no one else woke up from all their noise.”

Mountain nods. “Damn. I’m not surprised that it was Dewy, but Rain?”

“I swear to you it was them. If I’m wrong, then I can’t trust these ears anymore,” Swiss says and chuckles.

“No, I believe you, Swiss. It’s just Rain is just so shy… I just wouldn’t have expected it.” Mountain crosses his arms. “I don’t know, you’d just expect him to do that in a more private place, but I guess Dewdrop probably was the one that started all that.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

The two of them continue chatting until it’s almost time to go on stage. Swiss stands next to Aether, Rain, and Mountain on the left side of the stage, almost ready to go on. Swiss nudges Rain with his shoulder. “Good job last night.”

Rain’s face flushes, stuttering, but is unable to get anything out in time as they’re called onto stage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They finish the last song. Mountain fans himself with his wet shirt, the fabric tacking onto his skin uncomfortably. As much as he loves performing, he’s glad they’re done for the night. They all line up and take their final bow. As soon as he gets off stage, he takes his tail out of his pants, he spots a few of the other ghouls do the same. Mountain is just itching to take off this shirt, the clinginess of the fabric really isn’t comfortable, but Earth can make due until he’s able to get onto the bus.

With some scrambling back and forth between the bus and the concert hall, everyone is finally on the tour bus. Mountain gets into his bunk and takes his shirt off quickly then places it into his bag, now looking over at Copia who starts to speak, “We’re going to a hotel tonight. I know I’ve told quite a lot of you, but I just want to say it again and make sure you all know.”

There’s a really sad, tired cheer they all do that earns a small smile on Copia’s face. Earth chuckles and looks over at Swiss, but it seems like he doesn’t have to do anything to gain his attention at all since Swiss is obviously staring at him. “You still want to get in that hot tub?” Mountain asks.

Swiss looks up. “Of course I fucking am.”

“I might just have to join you. The hot water sounds really nice right now,” Earth confesses. He’s really craving a shower, too, as all the sweat is making him feel really gross and he just wants to be clean.

“Hell yeah. The more the merrier.”

“Does this place even have a pool or hot tub? We could just be getting our hopes up, you know.”

“Yeah, but like, so many hotels have a pool area.  It’s hard to find a hotel that doesn’t have one.”

Mountain can’t help but feel like he’s wrong, but he’s not sure if he has all the facts to dispute it, so he just shrugs and lies down. Sleeping on an actual bed tonight will be nice, as his bunk is just a bit too small for him, making his feet go over the edge if he were to stretch out completely. He checks his phone, spotting that he’s gotten a text from Rain reading, “Sorry about last night.”

Mountain smiles and decides to pretend to be blissfully unaware. “What do you mean?” he writes back.

“It’s not important. Never mind.”

“Whatever you say.” Mountain turns off his phone and tries to get some sleep. The ride over to the hotel was a bit long and Mountain was more so closing his eyes and wishing that he was asleep than actually sleeping. The bus is stopped out by the entrance, the group getting their things in their bags before heading into the hotel. Mountain climbs down from his bunk and taps Swiss’ shoulder.

“Do you know what room I’m in, Swiss?”

Swiss swings the strap to his bag over his shoulder. “Uh, one of the rooms between 311 to 315. We’re sharing rooms, so we can pair up if you want.”

“Sure. I don’t care.”

Mountain looks over at his bag and decides on not putting a shirt on, but he does tuck his tail in his pants. He zips up his luggage and carries it inside, catching up to Swiss and walking aside him. The inside of the hotel is warm and the decor is fairly pretty. Earth spots Rain looking at a fish tank when the two of them walk by.

“Oh, guys!” They both stop and turn, hearing Rain calling out for them. “Cirrus told me to give you guys your room key,” he says and tosses it over to Swiss, who barely catches it.

“Thanks, Rain,” Swiss says and smiles. The two of them make it to the room. It has two beds, a tv, and a bathroom. Mountain places his things on the bed closest to the window and air conditioner.

“So are you heading down to the pool?”

“Sure am. Come down whenever you want,” Swiss says, already getting into his luggage and finding his swim trunks.

After changing into his swimwear, Swiss leaves. Mountain rids himself of his clothes and heads into the shower. The water feeling wonderful on his skin. He’s quickly reminded of Swiss’ staring, questioning whether he was actually staring at all or if it just looked like it. Does Swiss… want something?

He finishes up his shower and puts on his own swim trunks, bringing two towels with him just in case Swiss forgot. Mountain heads back downstairs and quickly finds the pool area, spotting the one and only Swiss sitting down in the hot tub. Thank the infernal Lord that it’s late, so now it seems they have the whole pool area to themselves. Mountain places the towels on a chair and heads over to the hot tub, then sitting next to Swiss. The heat of it is incredibly nice on his muscles and is thankful he joined Swiss.

“Thanks for letting me join you, Swiss.”

“Not a problem.”

They sit there for a while and Mountain’s mind wanders, still thinking about Multi.“Hey, Swiss?”

“What?” Swiss looks over at him.

“Do you… want something?”

Swiss goes wide-eyed, an awkward smile on his face. “What do you… mean?”

“It’s just that you were staring at me earlier on the bus.”

Swiss laughs nervously. “I’m not the best at hiding it,” he says. “Well, I just… kinda…” Swiss slowly finds his footing, “I’m a little jealous of Dew and Rain. There’s only so much my own fucking hand can do, you know?” There’s an awkward moment of silence between them, Swiss getting increasingly more nervous as time goes on. “I mean, I’m sorry if I was being too weird. Let’s change the topic.”

“No, you’re fine. I can understand where you’re coming from in a way,” Mountain says. “Just tell me what you want, Swiss.”

Swiss takes a few deep breaths. “I just… really would enjoy it if you were to… if you were to fuck me,” he says and looks as if he’s preparing himself for rejection.

Mountain is a little surprised, but part of him is enjoying seeing Swiss so flustered like this. Usually, he’s the smooth and confident ghoul that seems to be the best romantic, but now, he’s blushing and not maintaining eye contact with Mountain. “Yeah, I’m fine with that.”

“Oh… really?”

“Yeah. We can even do it right here. Don’t have to leave your treasured hot tub.”

Swiss gives a more confident smile, looking at Mountain with his brow furrowed. “You… sure?” Swiss leans forward. “Would you want to fuck me?”

Mountain sighs and pulls Swiss into a kiss, which he quickly relaxes into. Already, he can feel the multi ghoul’s hands starting to roam the top half of Mountain’s body as they continue. His fingers are fairly rough and calloused and his sharp nails occasionally graze across his skin. It’s tantalizing. Mountain breaks away from the kiss to swiftly and easily pull Swiss into his lap, the water helping him pull that off in the first place. Swiss wraps himself around the taller ghoul. Mountain feels his shorts becoming tight, the swim trunks quickly becoming uncomfortable from his erection.

Ignoring the tightness in his own pants, Mountain starts to palm Swiss, which earns an unexpected but pleasant moan from him. “Tell me what you want,” Earth states.

“Mmh, just fuck me, please.”

Mountain pulls on Swiss’ trunks, and with some help from Swiss, they slip right off. Mountain does the same with his own, having a bit of trouble taking it off for a few moments, but he gets out of it. He’s glad the tightness of the swim trunks isn’t a problem anymore.

“Oh, fuck…” Swiss whispers.

“What?”

“You’re fucking… your dick is fucking big, Mountain.”

“Yeah? I can fuck you with my fingers if you’re not willing—“

“I am so fucking willing. Please, just fuck me, Mountain,” he begs. Mountain nods and his hands travel up Swiss’ thigh, stopping to knead it and kiss at the multi ghoul’s neck. “Fuck, Mountain, please.”

“Patience, Swiss, patience.”

Mountain kneads his ass and lightly prods a finger into him, noticing how Swiss’ body tenses up for a split second. He pushes more of his finger into him, watching Swiss to see how he’d react. All he does is take a deep breath and steadies himself. He adds another finger and starts to scissor him.

“Do you know how like your fingers… are like so fucking long? I guess the saying—“ Swiss swallows a lump in his throat—“is true, huh?”

“What saying?” he asks casually as he continues scissoring him.

“Uh, you know. If their dick is big, then, uh, their hands are too.”

Mountain recognizes the saying, but can’t help but feel like Swiss got it mixed up. Man, Swiss is a talking mess when he’s horny. Switching it up, Mountain adds another finger and starts fucking him with a slow rhythm. Swiss moans and his nails dig into Earth’s back. He hears the multi ghoul swear. Mountain can’t help but be curious about how long Swiss has been wanting this. Since they met? Since this morning? The only person that knows the answer is Swiss himself. Mountain goes back to scissoring him.

“Fuck… You know, Mountain, maybe you got your name by—fuck—how big—“

Mountain cuts him off before Swiss could finish his sentence, “It’s because I’m tall, Swiss. I’m tall.” He pulls out his fingers and gives Swiss a tight squeeze on the ass, digging in his claws slightly. “Turn around.”

Swiss lets go of Mountain’s back and does as he’s told, now sitting in the earth ghoul’s lap. With some adjusting, Mountain experimentally thrusts into him and Swiss moans loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room slightly. Mountain hesitates before doing it again, then again, making a rhythm that they both get into. The feeling is great around his dick and he has to choke back on a moan. Earth wraps his arms around Swiss’ stomach and lets his hands wander.

“So all it took was some dick to shut you up,” Mountain comments and gives a powerful thrust before any sound could come out of his mouth except another loud moan. Swiss is noticeably sweaty, likely from both the heat of the hot tub and the heat of the moment, but Mountain could care less. “Hey, Swiss… how long were you wanting this? How long have y-you been wanting me to fuck you?”

Swiss is audibly panting and takes a moment to collect himself. “Too… too fucking long.”

Mountain nods to himself, growing to be more curious on the topic. He sets it aside in his head and focuses back on Swiss. The feeling and movement on his cock feels amazing, not to mention the lovely, lewd sounds that Swiss makes is like the perfect cherry on top. The splashing of the water is fairly loud and if anyone were to catch them in here, they’d be caught up in a lot of embarrassing trouble, but at this point, it’s far too late to stop. Mountain grunts as he continues, both of them making quite a lot of noise. He feels himself on the edge and pulls out, almost immediately hearing a whine.  
  


Mountain’s hands lower and one of them wraps around Swiss’ cock. “Oh, fuck yes, Mountain, please jerk me off, oh sweet Lucifer,” he mumbles. He starts, using the water as a makeshift lube. “Fuck… Mountain.” Part of him is disappointed that he had turned him around earlier, as he really wants to see the look on Swiss’ face. Swiss starts bucking into Mountain’s hand, mumbling and rambling on about something neither of them is paying attention to. Well, if the two of them were in Rain and Dew’s situation last night, Swiss’ loudness would have definitely got them caught. Mountain kisses and bites at the top of his back, hoping to leave some hickies.

“Mountain...Mou—fuck,” Swiss speaks loudly, still panting. “Mountain, when...if you fuck me again, you can cum inside. I don’t...I don’t care.”

Mountain raises an eyebrow. “Alright.” Mountain continues jerking him off, enjoying the moans that frequently escape Swiss. Each time he does, it’s just as lovely as the last. Mountain sighs with content, focusing on the motion of his hand and changing it up slightly for variety. Swiss grows more eager with his thrusts, as each time he bucks forward it shows his desperation to get off. He knows he hasn’t been jerking him off very long, but with the way Swiss is acting, he decides to go back to fucking him instead. Mountain probably should have taken it slow, but he hit it off with his first thrust into him with nearly all of his cock. Swiss moans loudly then dwindles down into a small whine. With more effort, Mountain puts all his energy and focus into fucking Swiss’ brains out.

Mountain holds Swiss close to him, continuing to bite and nibble on his back. If he were being honest with himself, Mountain really wanted this too. Masturbating to porn can only get so exciting. He bites harder, his teeth digging into the skin. Swiss starts touching himself, lazily jerking himself off as Mountain fucks him hard. He feels like he’s on the edge again and he feels his thrusts become more sloppy and lazy, losing his energy as time goes on. With the last of his energy, he tries to fuck him as hard as he can. Swiss moans again, his body tensing for a moment then he relaxes. He must have orgasmed. Mountain continues and eventually climaxes himself, cumming inside of him as Swiss had asked.

Mountain pulls out of him and Swiss sits off to the side, the both of them panting. Swiss leans against Mountain and smiles. “Holy fuck… thanks.”

Mountain looks down at the water, seeing it had been dirtied from Swiss’ cum and he can help but feel a bit disgusted. “Let’s get out of here and shower, Swiss.”

“What? Why?”

“The waters gross…”

“The chlorine would…” Swiss sighs. “Yeah, never mind. Let’s get out of here.” They leave the hot tub, wrapping themselves up in the towels.

“Shouldn’t we put our trunks back on?” Mountain asks as he leans down to pick his up.

“Nah, we’re in towels. It’ll be okay.”

They make their way back to the hotel room, the carpet feeling foreign underneath their wet feet. Once they get to the room, Swiss throws off his towel.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” Swiss asks.

Mountain smiles. “Hell yeah.”

 


	5. Cardinal Copia/Aether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether rubs his head, still trying to forget about his headache. Ghouls very rarely get sick, as the many diseases humans deal with just can’t deal with a ghoul’s immune system. Being sick is most definitely out of the question. His mind flips through the options. Not enough water? No. Is the practice room just too loud today? Not really. Did I sleep terribly? Besides waking up in a bad mood, no. Aether nearly is about to give up on the list of possibilities but one, little thing fills him with dread. Did I forget to take my suppressant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Praise Kink, Size Difference, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Teratophilia, Knotting, Masturbation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs (?)
> 
> This fic is for a friend of mine! They helped with giving me inspiration for the fic!
> 
> This fic also ties lightly into the second chapter, but you don't need to read that one to understand this one.

  
Aether looks over the new sheet music, practicing the fingering as he sight reads. Dewdrop, Rain, and the others are looking over their parts as well, some playing it out loud and some not. As Aether continues looking through his part, he’s curious as to why its as if he’s gotten out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. His head hurt, he’s been really hungry, he felt irritable and was just in an overall bad mood. Doesn’t help that this new song Copia has been working on is frustrating. _Why does it have to be in seven-four time? That’s just an annoying time signature._

Frustrated, Aether sighs and decides on giving himself a small break. He looks over at Dewdrop, who’s messing around with a metronome app on his phone, and gets his attention. “Is this piece weird or is it just me?”

“No, it’s a bit strange. Maybe Copia was high off his ass when he wrote it,” Dew says with a smile. “I think it’ll sound cool when it’s practiced, though.” Dewdrop sets his phone down, the sound of a metronome going as the fire ghoul continues practicing.

“Yeah…” Aether rubs his head, still trying to forget about his headache. Ghouls very rarely get sick, as the many diseases humans deal with just can’t deal with a ghoul’s immune system. Being sick is most definitely out of the question. His mind flips through the options. _Not enough water? No. Is the practice room just too loud today? Not really. Did I sleep terribly? Besides waking up in a bad mood, no._ Aether nearly is about to give up on the list of possibilities but one, little thing fills him with dread. _Did I forget to take my suppressant?_

Aether can’t really remember. Taking his medication has been such a thing of habit that he can’t picture a day where he hasn’t taken his meds. _That could explain the terrible mood, too._ The lines just seem to meet perfectly, but Aether will fight to accept the fact that he’ll go into heat. _It just won’t happen_. Remaining in denial, Aether busies himself with going back to the sheet music.

The whole rest of his day was filled with worry. Constantly asking the other ghoul’s if he started to smell of a ghoul in heat, his heart thumping loudly if he felt any tiny twinge anywhere, and desperately trying to avoid Copia. Having his partner around may just cause _something_ and Aether is not wanting to find out if that’s the case.

Now, it’s night and Aether finally feels like he can finally relax, as he hasn’t felt the arousal part of the heat start. _Maybe it isn’t even me going into heat all. Maybe I did take my suppressor._ Before he’s about to fall asleep for the night, his phone buzzes. Lazily, he checks the notification.

 _CC:_ Sorry for texting you so late. Are you feeling alright?

 _AE:_ Oh things are fine. Why do you ask?

 _CC:_ I didn’t see much of you today.

 _CC:_ A few of the others expressed their resentment to the latest piece, which I can understand. I just want to make sure you’re not mad at me about it.

Aether smiles reminded of how much he loves that bloke.

 _AE:_ Haaa of course not. It's frustrating, but it’s nothing I can’t handle!

Aether hesitates, unsure if he should tell Copia about his situation, but settles on confessing the fiasco instead of leaving Copia in the dark.

 _AE:_ It’s nothing about the music. I might have just forgot to take my suppressors? I think I’m starting my heat soon.

 _CC:_ Oh, I see. Well, if you need any help, Aether, you know where my chambers are.

Hesitating for a moment, then deciding on not replying, Aether hopes that it doesn’t have to come to that. He sets down his phone and gets comfortable in his bed, but now that his brain has nothing to focus on, he’s left to worry. He hasn’t gone through a heat in a _long_ time and he’s morbidly curious about what will happen. Especially during heats, ghouls can take on a more beast like appearance than the ones they already have. Maybe if he’s lucky, this heat won’t even get that intense. After some more tossing and turning, Aether slowly gets to sleep.

Aether wakes up, his body is hot and sweaty with a growing erection. He mentally swears and throws the blankets off and onto the floor, also taking off his clothes while he’s at it. He sits there for a few moments, a part of him still in denial about being in heat. _It’s just… morning wood. Nothing else._ Going with this idea, he takes to his phone and it opens up on the conversation he had with Copia last night.

 _You know where my chambers are_.

Quickly, Aether exits out of his messages and to his pictures instead, finding the image and video folder that’s so near and dear to his heart. He finds one of his favorites, a video of Copia jerking himself off in his beautiful lingerie.

“Aether…” As he listens to Copia speak, he starts touching himself. “Don’t you want to bend me o-over and fuck me into the bed? Don’t you want—mmh—to see my face covered in your cum?”  
Aether exhales steam, his feeling of arousal growing. “Make me cry out your name, Aether. Make me b-beg. I want to be your little toy, so you can fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a day straight.”

The video stops but Aether is lost to the feeling of his own hand against his cock. He wishes Copia was here to help instead. Aether imagines how he’d look taking his dick, the look of pleasure on his face, and how he’d also be aroused. His mind pushes that thought even further, imagining himself fucking Copia hard, filling the man with his seed. The strokes from his hand get faster as his mind starts to unravel more and more. Copia’s words echo through his head as he continues. After more stroking from his hand, he cums, and in that extremely brief refractory period, he knows he’s in heat.

It’s a whole hour of Aether fucking himself with his hand, rutting against a pillow and mattress, and going through _all_ the pictures and videos of Copia on his phone. He’s close to exhausted, but his erection still haunts him, laughably enough. His body wants to mate, but given the circumstances, Aether does not want to bang on Copia’s door at two in the morning just for this. Copia deserves every lick of sleep he can get and disturbing that is always something Aether hates to do. Aether wishes he could ride this out on his own, but he really doesn’t want to fuck himself for a whole day just for it to possibly come back again. He sighs, debating with himself on what he should do. When he feels the pressure in his groin start again, he begrudgingly stands up, puts on his pants, and makes his way to Copia’s room.

Copia is stirred from his slumber when he hears knocking on his chamber door. Slowly, he gets out of bed as the person on the other side continues another fit of knocking. He opens the door and is greeted by a shirtless Aether who’s noticeably sweaty along with an erection so eye-catching that Copia has to force himself to look up.

“Copia, can you please just… help me through this,” Aether says.

Copia is reminded of the texts the ghoul had sent him earlier. He hasn’t seen Aether in heat before, so this should be more than interesting. “Help you through your heat, right?”

“Yes… I’m sorry for waking you like this, but I need to just, ehm, get this over with.” Aether’s face is flushed, but Copia can’t tell whether it’s from embarrassment or arousal.

“No, you’re fine. Come on in, Aether.”

The ghoul follows Copia to the bed, but before they start anything, he gets out the lube and hands it to Aether and starts to undress. If Copia knows anything about heats, which isn’t entirely too much, he knows his ass is going to hurt. “Alright, do you—“ he turns around, seeing Aether already rubbing his member with the lube. Copia swallows the lump in his throat and feels his own erection coming on at the sight. Whatever he was going to say has left him. The Cardinal crawls onto the bed and sits across from Aether, swatting the ghoul’s hand away and replaces it with his own. Aether immediately moans from the touch. Copia grins.

Aether quickly becomes more eager, often bucking into Copia’s hand, along with him puffing out with bursts of steam every so often. The room quickly gets very, very warm. “Copia… I-I need to fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad.”

The Cardinal gives a quick kiss to Aether’s lips. “Then do it.” Copia lies on his back, now looking up at Aether. The ghoul pauses for a moment, exhaling clouds of steam then gets off of the bed. He places his hands on his knees, breathing out more and more steam. Copia’s surprised that the fire alarm hasn’t gone off.

“You alright?”

“Just give me a second,” Aether says back, his voice shaky. Copia furrows his brow, sitting up to try and get a look at Aether’s face.

“No, Aether, are you alright? Seriously.” Aether doubles over, the amount of steam billowing out of him making it hard for Copia to see exactly what’s going on. The room is then suddenly filled with an arrangement of noises, the most notable being an almost crunching like sound mixed with crackling. Aether stands up, then… stands up again? No, that’s not it. Aether has just _doubled_ in height. Copia calls out to him again, “A-Aether?”

A voice fills his head, sounding like Aether except for it being just a little bit deeper in tone, “I’m fine.” Aether turns around and Copia is awestruck. The ghoul has taken on a monstrous form, one Copia has been told and warned about, but seeing Aether take on the new shape sends shivers down his spine. Copia hates to admit it, but he feels even more aroused now than he was before. The Cardinal is lost staring at Aether’s new body, his eyes widening when he looks at his cock. A long tail whips around behind Aether. The voice occupies his head again, “Fuck, Copia, I understand if you don’t want to, eh, help me now.”

Copia swallows a lump in his throat. “Aether, not gonna lie, you look—” Copia looks up and into Aether’s eyes that are now a powerful shade of purple—”amazing, amore mio.”

“Are you still… wanting?” Even in Copia’s head, Aether sounds out of breath.

“Oh, yes, please,” Copia says and nods.

Aether gets back on the bed, the bed creaking from the weight. The ghoul hovers over Copia, staring at him with hunger and lust, and now that Aether is so close, he can hear heavy and almost laborious breathing. “You can say no, Cardinal.”

Copia shakes his head. “Believe me when I say that I want this.”

In an instant, Aether wraps his big hands around Copia’s waist, lifting up his rear end and positioning it right. Copia feels his heart start to beat faster out of anticipation. Aether’s cock is pink in color from the tip but fades into a darker color at the base. Not to mention it’s the size. Aether already was quite richly endowed, but with it staying proportional to his new body, it’s even larger. Aether enters him slowly, almost as if he’s restraining himself, and his breathing quickens with more and more steam coming out with each exhale. Copia bites down hard on his bottom lip as he feels himself stretch, already doubting his ability to walk tomorrow. Aether pauses, reveling in the feeling, then abruptly thrusts into Copia, who moans loud enough to contest with the volume of Aether’s panting. The stretch hurts, but as Aether starts thrusting into him with rhythm, the pleasure outweighs the pain.

Copia hears Aether in his head again, but instead of words, it’s a low, guttural sound that seems as if it came deep from his throat. For a moment, Copia questions whether this form of his can make any sound at all except for telepathy, but his mind is quickly redirected when Aether nearly pulls all the way out then slams back in. Copia shrills, the sound gaining Aether’s attention and they lock eyes. The deep, intimidating purple eyes staring at him, and they continue to stare as Aether starts thrusting into him again. The ghoul’s head cocks to the side, and for a split second, Copia swore he saw a tongue dash out of Aether’s mouth and the thought alone sends a shiver down his spine. Those eyes of his are going to be ingrained in his dreams. The eyes shift downward, looking at Copia’s body. The Cardinal feels one of the hands that rested at his backside move to his thigh. Aether kneads it for a moment before he pushes Copia’s leg out to the side to help stretch him out further and stops where he deems as far enough, then continues kneading.

Another moan escapes from Copia’s lips, the feeling of being fucked senseless leaving him in cloud nine. It’s overwhelming and he feels on the edge of an orgasm, and it’s not long until he does so, the jizz dribbling onto his stomach. Aether pauses and looks down at the cum that has pooled on his belly and a long, forked tongue slinks out of his mouth and licks his stomach clean, making Copia’s breathing hitch. While his tongue is out, it brushes against the tip of Copia’s dick teasingly before it slithers back into his mouth, quickly going back to ramming into him. The graze of his tongue is enough for Copia to be semi-hard again.

All of a sudden, Aether buries his face into Copia’s abdomen, the hot steam coming out of his mouth feeling strange but good on his stomach and chest. He can also feel Aether’s claws start to dig into the meat of his thigh. Copia lets out a small whimper, all the different sensations making him aroused again.

“Fuck…” Aether’s voice echoes inside Copia’s head again. The small comment makes Copia smile for a second until he lets out another moan. There’s a large exhale of steam that he feels on his stomach that seems to be a reaction from the mewling coming from the much smaller man.  Copia pats the top of Aether head that rests heavily on his stomach. Aether pauses and huffs loudly.

“Use your words,” Copia jokes.

“Please scratch there.”

Copia hesitates but does what he’s asked, earning a low, deep grumble from Aether himself, no telepathy. Given that reaction, Copia continues. There’s another groan followed by a large exhale of steam. Copia sees the strikingly purple eyes again as Aether lifts up his head. Aether’s hands slip away from their previous spots and then pin down Copia’s hands to the bed much to Copia’s surprise. Almost as if he was filled with new vigor, Aether starts fucking him again, faster than before. Only having one hand pinning him down seems better to him, as the other hand plants itself on Copia’s hips. Copia can barely focus on anything except the pleasure dashed in with some pain. The both of them are incredibly loud and anyone were to even be in the hallway they could probably hear what’s going on.

There’s another grumble, but it turns into a deep, low growl that Copia can _feel_ the vibrations of. A low, deep voice comes from Aether, saying only one word and not using telepathy, “Cardinal.” Copia soon feels Aether cumming inside of him and he’s just about ready to relax until he feels something bulbous from Aether’s dick enter him with a painful stretch.

“Oh, _fuck_.” He hears Aether curse telepathically.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I just...I just knotted you.”

Copia’s brow furrows, still confused. “What?”

“Watch.” Aether tries to pull out and Copia hisses out in pain as Aether's cock is rather stuck. “It’ll only be like that for a while, trust me.” Aether adjusts how he’s sitting, flicks his tongue out, and winks. Before Copia could say anything, Aether licks his cock from the base to the tip. His tongue is exactly what he wanted and needed, his cock finally getting attention. “You know, I wish I could talk to you like this all the time. Because now I don’t have to pull away to talk to you,” Aether says telepathically. “I really want to just put your dick in my mouth.”

“W-why… can’t you?”

“I don’t think you want your cock getting shredded by my teeth.” Copia doesn’t want to test whether he’s joking or not. “Wow, you’re really horny. You know I looked at all of your videos and pictures before I came in here. I missed hearing all your little sounds.” Copia whimpers as Aether continues. “You took my cock so nicely, Copia. I’m surprised.”

“You… underestimate me.”

“You’re such a good boy, though.” Copia feels his heart flutter at the praise. “I really did underestimate you, huh? You did such an amazing job.”  

“Fuck, Aether…”

“With you around, going through heat isn’t bad at all. You’re amazing.”

“ _Aether,”_ Copia moans his name as he cums again.

“Good boy, Copia.” Aether lightly pats Copia’s head as his tongue cleans up the cum. It doesn’t take him too long, and afterward, he tries to get comfortable. Keyword tries. Aether settles with resting his head on Copia’s stomach, sighing contently. Copia pauses to listen, hearing the same rumbling coming from Aether’s throat and he knows what he’s reminded of.

“Are you purring?”

“Uhhh… yes?”

“Adorable,” Copia says and smiles. He takes this time to admire Aether’s new features, as he was just a bit distracted earlier and now that he’s locked with him, what else is better to do? Copia strokes Aether’s horns that are much, much longer in this form. “Hey, Aether?”

“Yes?”

“Is this, uh, form always readily available?”

“Not really. It depends on which ghoul you ask, but for me, it can happen during my heats. It’s never came out at any point besides that.”

“Hmm… You ghouls always have so many hidden secrets,” Copia says, still admiring Aether’s horns.

“Wait until you see the clown nose.” Copia looks at him with a look of disgust. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“I’d still love you if you had a clown nose, but I do admit you’d look like quite the idiot.”

“Isn’t that the point of a clown nose?” Aether questions.

“I suppose.” Copia trails his fingers down to Aether’s chest, tracing around his chest. “Is there any other secrets to this special form of yours?”

“I don’t really know. What I _do_ know is that Swiss for some reason turns into his form during full moons,” Aether explains.

“Why?”

“Well, I… don’t know. Neither does he. There’s a lot of variation between every ghoul. There’s no sound answer, you know?”

“Right…”

The two of them drift into a comfortable silence with Copia continuing to explore Aether’s body. The many secrets of a ghoul never cease to amaze him.

 


End file.
